First impressions
by Supernerdette
Summary: After five long years, Batman lets Robin meet the Justice league. They are surprised to hear that the ever-reclusive superhero has a sidekick, and are eager to meet him. Robin is also keen to meet the superheroes, and he accidentally annoys all of them. Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

First impressions.

AN I was a bit bored with my other stories, and wanted to try writing something a bit different. So I thought of a Robin meets the Justice league story, because I read a couple of really cool ones and wanted to give it a try.

Onwards, my fellow supernerds!

Robin (aka Dick Grayson) was settling into Wayne Manor and the Batcave remarkably well. It had been 3 years since the unfortunate trapeze accident (sabotage) that had resulted in the death of Robin's parents, and the boy wonder was nine years old. Recently, Batman had allowed him to patrol Gotham alongside him, as long as he carried a radio, and Batman was no more than three blocks away. Robin had really enjoyed this new independence and appreciated it greatly.

At the moment, the boy wonder was training in the batcave. He had persuaded Batman and Alfred to let him make certain _adjustments_ to the cave, as long as nothing important was affected. The adjustments came in the form of several long poles which were screwed into the massive boulders that made up the batcave. Robin would swing on these, pole to pole, to train. He jumped up to the smallest bar, rotated once around it, flew into the air and did a triple somersault before grabbing the next bar. He swung himself up so he was perched on the two-centimetre wide bar in a crouching position.

Robin took in his surroundings, a neat trick Batman had taught him. He could see the hard, rocky walls of the batcave. He could feel the bar beneath him, and a slight breeze that indicated that the west door was open. He could taste the stale air and the ever-lingering humidity in the batcave. He could smell the static electricity from his outfit in his hair, and the scent of cake that suggested Alfred was in a good mood today. He could hear the wind flowing through the air, and-_**footsteps**_!

Robin quickly swung himself up, once, twice, three times until he was on the highest bar, which meant his head was touching the ceiling of the batcave. It was always good to have the height advantage on a potential enemy, Batman had told him, because then you can see all around you in case they attack. The footsteps got louder and quicker, indicating the intruder was nearer. Robin tensed, afraid of an attack. He pulled out a _throwing bird_, his own type of batarang used as a non-lethal weapon to disarm opponents.

The person entered the boy wonder's sight. Robin sighed; it was just Batman here to help with training. He did this every night, between 8 and 9 o'clock. Hours between 7 and 8 o'clock were used for homework, but as Robin was home-schooled by Batman at Wayne manor, he rarely had homework and so used these hours for training also. Independent training was 8.00 until 8.20, and Batman usually came to help then. Today he was a bit late, arriving at 8.45pm. Robin guessed this was because he was in a meeting as Batman looked angry and his cape was crooked.

Suddenly Robin flung himself off the bar into the Deadman's drop, a speciality of his parents and a circus favourite. He flew downwards towards the floor, speeding up with every passing millisecond. At the last second, Robin reached out an arm almost lazily and grabbed at the smallest bar which was about three meters from the ground. As he grabbed the bar, he turned his arm inwards so he wouldn't dislocate it. Silently, Robin dropped to the floor behind Batman, landing in a roll to absorb the impact. He crept up behind Batman, and tugged at his black cape. Batman yelled and turned, startled, to see Robin rolling on the floor in fits of laughter.

"Good one!" Batman said appreciatively. "Not many people can creep up on me."

Robin knew Batman wasn't showing off, because it was true. Batman always knew if someone was around, except if said person was Robin.

_time lapse_

After an intense training session which involved weights, sparring, and target practice with throwing birds, Robin had time to think about Batman's late arrival. His cape had been crooked, indicating a swift exit from the meeting. However, his mask was properly fixed, meaning he hadn't gone to the meeting as Bruce Wayne, he had gone as Batman. This meant one thing-there had been other superheroes at the meeting, also in costume. Robin was excited; this meant it was a _Justice League_ meeting.

"You did well today," The compliment came from Batman as Robin swung onto the bars again. Robin glowed with pride; Batman hardly ever gave out praise. Robin looked down at his outfit- a red bodysuit with green boots and a yellow cape. He didn't know why Batman chose it for him because it wouldn't help him blend in with anything except a traffic light. It didn't make sense. Robin jumped as Batman spoke again from below.

"I've been thinking…" Coming from your mentor and adoptive father, this was a scary line. "Why don't you come to the next meeting?" Robin gasped. Was this for real? Would Batman let him meet the other superheroes?

"Yes." He answered the unspoken question, "I think you're ready."

"When?" Robin asked

"Tomorrow. "


	2. A banana argument interrupted

**Only 1 review. I'm disappointed, to be honest. Oh well. Thanks to the first reviewer, you know who you are. **

**Don't own anything here/ **

Robin woke up in a cold sweat, panting. He looked around, disorientated, to remember where he was. His room in Wayne Manor. Not under the awful high tops. Nowhere near the red and white tent. _Phew. _

Robin had had a nightmare, _the _nightmare, about his parents. He'd dreamed he was watching the show from the tent's ceiling, and he had to relive every moment of that awful performance, had to see their broken bodies in the sand after the fall. Robin gritted his teeth and choked back a sob. Dick Grayson, however, let out that sob and started to cry. Robin cursed under his breath. He shouldn't be breaking down like this. He was the Boy Wonder. Not some kind of snivelling wreck.

In order to clear his mind, Robin put on his uniform and headed off to his _nest_. This was a huge tangle of bars, ropes, and trapezes **(AN is that how you say it?)**that Batman had put in a corner of the batcave for his 9th birthday. Robin absolutely _loved _his nest, and would often spend hours on end up there, just flying and turning and twisting and falling. As he walked down the hallway to the grandfather clock that led to the batcave, he saw the time- 03.00 am. Again. For some reason, he kept waking up near this time. He wrote a note for Batman, so he wouldn't worry, and then headed to the Cave.

When he was up in the _nest_, Robin felt calmer than usual. He sat still on the highest trapeze to think for a moment, then swung and jumped, flying through the air gracefully to land on a tiny side platform. He crouched there in combat position for about three seconds, and then threw himself off the 50 meter (or so) drop. At the last second, he grabbed a rope and swung past the mini-fridge in his 'Bird-Cave' section of the Batcave. As he swung, he grabbed a bottle of Lemon Juice (unsweetened, Robin's favourite), and a packet of cookies. This bird needed food, now. And Batman never let him have cookies, so it was now or never. He leaned backwards and swung back up to the platform, where he enjoyed his makeshift breakfast. It was good to eat unhealthily, Robin decided. Batman just didn't like it because, well, he was Batman.

More time had passed than Robin realised and suddenly he heard a discreet cough. Alfred was standing directly underneath the platform, staring up at Robin. He held Robin's uniform folded over his arm and he smiled at him. Robin grinned back and leapt off the platform to land in a roll. He sprung to his feet and took his uniform, thanking the butler for ironing it. The Dark Knight smiled from the shadows as his ward ran off to get changed.

"I am worried about the young Master, Master Bruce. This…Occupation of yours isn't everyone's choice." Alfred spoke quietly, but his words were like a slap in the face for Batman.

"He is aware of the dangers, and made a fully informed choice." Batman answered, "His uniform has Kevlar inserts, and Dick knows how to defend himself."

Alfred scowled, which looked very strange on his polite-looking face.

"I am not talking about the physical impacts on Master Dick, Bruce." He replied coolly.

Batman was shocked, because this was the very thing _he_ had been worrying about earlier. A child of Dick's age should be playing and having fun, instead of being in life-or-death situations and protecting Gotham City. But then again, your average child of Dick's age wasn't brought up in a circus, wasn't already an expert in hand-to-hand combat, and wasn't an outstanding acrobat.

"He chose this." Batman's argument sounded weak even to himself, but Alfred accepted it and nodded.

"Will there be anything else, Master Bruce?"

"Could you prepare the Batmobile?" Batman asked, "We're taking a little trip to meet some friends."

Alfred nodded, and Batman thanked him as he left. The old butler smiled sadly and closed the door behind him.

Robin bounced into the room in uniform. Batman sighed, and then straightened the domino mask on his protégé's face.

"Can't have people knowing who you are, can we?" He commented. Robin just grinned.

"Batarangs?" Batman asked.

"Check!"

"Utility belt?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Check."

"Antidotes?"

"Check, wait, major poison antidotes?" Robin asked.

"Yep. Grappling gun?"

"Check!"

"Great. Let's go." Batman disappeared. Robin rolled his eyes, and then jogged outside to the Batmobile.

Arriving at the watchtower, Robin could really see it was impressive. It was sleek and black, and wouldn't have been out of place in Gotham.

Batman put his eye up to the iris scanner. It beeped at him and a pair of huge metal doors opened. Robin couldn't keep the massive grin off his face. _He was finally meeting the League!_ Batman pulled him along the corridor and up some stairs into a hallway outside a door labelled _Meeting Room_.

"Stay here, _don't leave this spot_!" Batman growled. Robin smirked. Batman scowled in response, then opened the door and slid into the room.

_Great, _the acrobat thought. Now he was stuck waiting for Batman to finish a stupid meeting. Suddenly he spotted a ceiling fan. Robin _loved_ ceiling fans. He reached up but to no avail. Robin was too small. He quickly looked around, but all he saw was the huge metal door labelled _meeting room_ and a broom. A broom.

Robin grabbed the broom handle, and hit the ceiling fan with the brush end. It stuck there, and the Boy Wonder was swung off his feet abruptly as the fan spun. He managed to shimmy up the broom handle and perched on the fan. He started to feel dizzy after the first few rotations, until he looked across and saw an air vent.

Robin also _loved_ air vents. They were so convenient for his lithe little body to fit through. Seizing the broom pole, Robin hit the grate of the air vent with a jarring _crack_. He winced and hoped nobody heard him. He'd be in _serious _trouble for damaging _League _property. The grate swung open, but it was out of the little bird's reach. He thought for a second, calculating the optimum trajectory angle for his jump. Then, when the fan was turning particularly fast towards the vent, Robin threw himself into the vent. He hit the side of it with a _clang_, and then pulled himself up and round a sharp bend to find somewhere to sit.

Inside the meeting room, things were _not_ going well. It was a routine meeting, so there weren't any important issues to resolve. When a quiet _clang_ was heard, superman started, shocked. He looked at Batman, and was surprised to see him with a very small smile on his face. Superman trained his superhearing more, and was very surprised to hear a quick heartbeat from above them. He looked back at Batman, who was still smiling. Batman put a finger to his lips, silently telling Superman to not tell anyone. Superman stared, but he trusted Batman, so didn't tell anyone.

"But unripe bananas are better!" Green lantern argued. **(AN tell me if you get this.)**

"No way. Ripe bananas are great on the move!" Flash retorted.

"Unripe!"

"Ripe!"

"Unr-"

"Shut up!" Martian Manhunter hissed, "I think our security has been compromised!" Everyone went silent. "But this room is impenetrable; we even have radiation shields and thermocameras! **(AN heat sensory cameras, ok?) **

Everyone started talking at once, apart from Batman and Superman.

Up in the air vent, Robin giggled. It'd been easy to hack into the security controls and disable the thermocameras. And as Robin wasn't carrying anything radioactive, the radiation shields weren't important. It was child's play to get past the anti-hacker systems, really.

Robin had learned computer hacking from the tech people in the circus. After _it_ happened, Robin just practised on computers everywhere. He remembered when there was an assembly at school **(AN I know I said he didn't go to school, this is 1 reason why)**, before he'd left his first school, and he had deleted the headteacher's notes and replaced them with a lecture on mashed potato. He stifled a laugh, remembering the reaction of the staff when they realised the headteacher was talking about potatoes.

The League seriously needed better security, Robin decided, as he heard them bickering over how an intruder could've got in. Nobody was looking up at the grate in the ceiling where Robin could be (not) found listening eagerly, except Batman, who was looking up and smiling at Robin. Batman elbowed Superman, who looked up from the conversation. Superman saw Robin waving at him, and recognised the little bird as Batman/Bruce's ward. He looked back at Batman questioningly, who was making a series of quick gestures with his hands.

Robin read the sign language, then picked his blowgun from his utility belt, and carefully loaded a dart, spearing a sticky note on the end of it. he poked the gun through the bars of the grate, and then blew, launching the dart. It hit Green Arrow on the back of the neck. He winced, and everyone gasped, looking in the direction the dart came from. They saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Green Arrow pulled the dart out of his neck, wincing. It hadn't gone deep enough to seriously injure, but it would be sore for a day or two. He saw the note on the end, and unfolded it. It read-

_Justice League_

_You __**really**__ need to work on your security. I could've killed him if I'd wanted to. Or any of you within range, which includes: Manhunter, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, and Superman. Yes, I have a dart laced with K. Thought you ought to know. Improve security; it was __**child's play**__to get here. _

_Sincerely, _

_R._

The people mentioned in the note paled visibly. Batman sighed, bored. Everyone stared at him from around the table. Batman was the only one not mentioned in the note. Batman sighed again, then coughed.

"Sloppy work, I noticed straight away." He said. The group stared at him, then Flash spoke.

"Why didn't you tell us, th-"

"I wasn't talking to you." Batman interrupted, and then threw a Batarang at the grate. A surprised Robin tumbled out of the air vent above, and crashed onto the table.

"Hi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Meh. No more reviews. I feel so miserable now. I need at least 3 more reviews to continue after this chapter, ok? Good. **

_Previously…_

_"I wasn't talking to you." Batman interrupted, and then threw a Batarang at the grate. A surprised Robin tumbled out of the air vent above, and crashed onto the table._

"_Hi"_

Everyone gawped, speechless, at the little boy who'd just fallen from the air vent. He looked no older than 7 or 8. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. Everyone in the room apart from Batman sprung into battle positions, pulling out various weapons. Batman smirked at his teammates. Green Lantern was trying to hold off a fit of laughter as he saw the looks on the others' faces. Robin grinned at Green Lantern, his special _harmless little boy_ grin. The older superhero looked back at him, astonished.

Quick as a flash, **(no pun intended)**, Robin leant backwards off the table. Wonder woman gasped, thinking he'd fall. He quickly put his hands down and twisted his little body into a handstand, which then became a reverse walkover, and then he tipped his head back and folded himself in half.

He stayed like that for four whole minutes, much to the shock of the Justice League. When about four and a half minutes had passed, he looked over to Batman, who nodded. Slowly Robin straightened out of his contortionist's position. Batman frowned at the boy, and gestured to the speechless League. The boy hung his head, but then saw Batman wink and smiled again. He turned to Batman.

"Do they know each other's identities?" He asked. Green Arrow started to speak, before being silenced by the famous Batglare.

"Yes." Batman answered. The small boy grinned before turning to face the League, who were all (apart from Batman) in battle position against the opposite wall.

"Flash." The said superhero flinched. "Barry Allen. Forensic scientist. Central city. Origin of powers-accident with chemicals." Robin spoke firmly. Flash (Barry) paled visibly. He was going to say something, but the boy had turned to Green Arrow.

"Oliver Queen. Star city, Queen industries. Archery. Mentor of Speedy, or should I say Harper?" He turned to Superman as Green Arrow flinched, glaring at him. Robin just glared back, a glare only second to the Batglare.

"Clark Kent. Planet Krypton. Metropolis. Daily Planet Reporter. Luthor's nemesis. Kryptoni-"

Superman glared at him fiercely, as Batman rolled his eyes.

"No weaknesses mentioned." Batman told the boy.

"Aww, pleeeaase?"

"No."

"Meh." The kid answered, before turning to Aquaman.

"Arthur Curry. King Orin of Atlantis." Aquaman didn't look shocked, but Green Arrow looked furious.

"That is correct." Aquaman answered calmly, and smiled at the young boy, who grinned back.

"Your Majesty." He said politely. Green Arrow scowled from behind the boy.

"Aw, Queen, don't be like that. He _earned_ my respect." Robin said slowly, as if he was talking to a child or particularly dumb person.

Green Arrow turned bright red and muttered something under his breath. Batman glared at him some more. Robin just grinned and turned to Wonder Woman.

"Your Majesty," He said with a smile "Princess Diana of Themyscira, Diana Prince."

She smiled at him in a motherly way, which made him wince. She looked at him curiously but he turned to Green Lantern.

"Hal Jordan." The said man gave an easy-going smile that reminded Robin of his cousin John. He visibly flinched before speaking again. "Green Lantern corps, also a pilot. Non meta-human." Said superhero shook hands with Robin. "Nice to meet you, kid."

Everyone frowned at the boy's last statement. The boy rolled his eyes. "Meta-Human means superhuman, like Wonder Woman or Superman."

He turned to Batman, and the League expected him to recite his identity. They were surprised when he went straight to the older hero and sat on the floor against his legs.

"Uh, Bats?" Flash questioned, "You do know that the random kid is right next to you, right?" Robin giggled, and then disappeared. Everyone looked around for him, and was shocked not to find him anywhere.

"What the he-" Batman glared at Green Arrow "-ck? Where'd he go? That kid's a security risk! Someone find him!"

Batman sighed. "You won't find him; he's good at what he does." Green Arrow sighed.

Suddenly he stood up ramrod straight and rigid. Green Lantern looked at him questioningly, then laughed as he saw the boy behind him, climbing up Green Arrow's back like a monkey. He reached the archer's shoulders and jumped. Everyone gasped as the boy grabbed onto the ceiling fan and swung around it five times, before launching himself off and into a somersault…Two somersaults…Three!

He landed in a crouch at Batman's feet before turning to his mentor with a grin. Batman smiled back.

Wait, Batman, smiling?

"How'd he do that?" Green Arrow whined, sounding like a kid.

"I'm a Bat, what d'you expect?" Robin said back.

"Well- Wait, you're a Bat? As in, a Batman Bat?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No, the marsupial nocturnal kind," The boy shot back sarcastically, "The name's Robin, and of course I'm a Batman Bat."

Everyone turned to Batman. He nodded. They all looked taken aback at the prospect of their stony-faced tactician with a sidekick.

"We need to talk about this." Superman's voice rang out amongst the awkward silence in the room. "Batman, could you…?" He gestured to Robin. Batman shook his head.

"If it's about him, I'm not leaving." Superman scowled.

"Anyone else?" He asked. Green Lantern stepped forward.

"I'll take care of the kid. C'mon, Robin. Let's go." He stepped out of the room with the kid in tow.

As soon as the door was shut, there was uproar in the meeting room.

"He's just a kid!"

"How can you drag him into this?"

"How long has he been doing this?"

"How did he get into the security systems?"

Everyone looked at Batman.

"What can I say?" He asked rhetorically. "He's been doing this for ten months, since he turned 9. He's good enough not to get killed, he's good with computers and hacking, and he'd give you all a run for your money in combat, if he didn't beat you."

Superman was shocked. Martian Manhunter spoke up.

"Are his parents okay with him doing this?"

There was silence.

"Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, please leave the room." Batman said. The said people were shocked. "It's not personal. It's about the secret identities of myself and Robin. Oh, and please send in Black Canary and Green Lantern. I think they're in the kitchen with Robin. J'onn, if you would watch Robin for me."

Silently, the mentioned people left the room. A minute later, Black Canary and Green Lantern entered. The only people in the room at this point were Batman, Superman, Black Canary, Flash, and Green Lantern.

"What I say will not leave this room, understand?" Batman said, accompanied by a deadly glare. Everyone nodded with muttered agreements.

"You know I am Bruce Wayne, right?" He asked.

"Yep." Superman answered. Everyone else agreed, except Green Lantern, who looked shocked.

"Okay, that explains a lot." He said slowly. Batman Rolled his eyes and continued.

"Has anyone here seen the news recently?"

This sunk in. On the news in Gotham, there had been literally nothing except the story of Bruce Wayne taking in this orphaned kid, Dick Grayson.

"That poor boy," Black Canary said softly, "Losing his parents like that." Everyone was struggling with the jigsaw puzzle in their heads, but this hint put the picture into perspective for them.

"So… Robin is Dick Grayson?" Green Lantern asked. Batman nodded. "So… He's basically your adoptive son?"

"Don't say that. Robin doesn't like being called my son. He doesn't want another father." Batman said harshly.

"Ok, I can respect that." Superman commented, "But why did he become Robin?"

"He already had the acrobatics from Haly's circus. He had a lot of strength from there as well. It takes a lot of bravery to perform that high up." Batman answered.

"You didn't answer the question." Flash snapped. Batman was surprised Flash hadn't spoken up yet. It was unlikely for the man to be quiet for more than a minute.

"He became Robin for a similar reason I became Batman. He didn't want anyone else losing their families or loved ones."

Everyone was quiet. Batman called the others back in through the intercom. They all came except J'onn, who was with Robin in the training room.

When they were all seated he spoke.

"His parents are okay with him being Robin."

Black Canary and Superman nodded. Green Lantern stood up, and Batman followed his example.

"Meeting over. I'm headed back to the cave."

Robin was waiting outside the door with J'onn. Everyone shook hands with the little bird as he left, even Green Arrow. After he shook Robin's hand, Green Arrow winced and clutched his left hand with his right. Green Lantern laughed.

"Bye, kid. See you soon!"

In the Batmobile on the way back to the cave, Robin couldn't stop grinning.

_The End._


End file.
